1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi directional input apparatus and in particular, to a multi directional input apparatus for an automobile which can perform a parallel operation, a rotational operation and a pushing operation.
2. The Related Art of the Invention
FIG. 9 is a major cross-sectional view showing a conventional multi directional input apparatus. As shown in FIG. 9, the conventional multi directional input apparatus is so constructed that an inclining and pushing operation knob 203 is attached to a case 201 in such a manner as to be capable of performing an inclining operation and a pushing operation and a rotational knob 204 is attached to the case 201 in such a manner as to perform a rotational operation, where associated contact points operate due to each operation.
The inclining operation of the inclining and pushing operation knob 203 causes inclination of an oblique member 205, operating the contact point. The rotational operation of the rotational knob 204 causes rotation of a rotational body 207 together therewith, detecting the rotation. The pushing operation of the inclining and pushing knob 203 causes a pushing member 209 to axially be pushed down, operating the contact point.